Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders (sometimes referred to as articulating ladders). So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
Ladders known as straight ladders or extension ladders include ladders that are not conventionally self-supporting but, rather, are positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle. A user then ascends the ladder to obtain access to an elevated area, such as access to an upper area of the wall or access to a ceiling or roof. A pair of feet or pads, each being coupled to the bottom of an associated rail of the ladder, are conventionally used to engage the ground or some other supporting surface.
Extension ladders provide a great tool to access elevated areas while also being relatively compact for purposes of storage and transportation. However, extension ladders are often relatively heavy, making them difficult to maneuver. The weight or bulk that is traditionally associated with extension ladders can be attributed, at least in part, to the need for rigidity in the ladder when it is fully extended. When the ladder is extended, it needs to be able to withstand bending and twisting tendencies when subjected to the weight of a user.
Additionally, the stability of a ladder is of paramount consideration, particularly when it is understood that the ladder may be used in a variety of conditions such as on surfaces that may be slippery or that are uneven.
There is a continuing desire in the industry to provide improved functionality of ladders while also improving the safety and stability of such ladders.